For All The Years To Come
by WolfLuvr143
Summary: He's been gone for years. She never thought that he would return. But when he did, she didn't expect him to have a daughter. She was his best friend and first love, but she never returned his affections. Because of fate, they are back together again. She will be damned if she let him go once more. After all, the Spirit Gods commands it.
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the past, everything was simple. Leah was a normal girl in high school. She had friends, acquaintances, haters, and most of all, a boyfriend that loved her. Then, it blew to smithereens. Her heart was first; Sam broke up with her to be with her cousin, Emily. After that, everything else pretty much fucked up as well: her mind, her body, and her soul.

Her mind couldn't quite gather the thought of Sam, her only love and best friend, leaving her in the shadows, as though she was an unwanted child. So, it became clouded with ideas of revenge. Her body, which was once shapely, was now transformed into a lithe form. She obtained muscles that she never believed that she would ever have in her whole existence. She grew about six inches. No longer was she an average five-five, she now stood at about five-nine or five-ten; she wasn't sure. However, gaining muscles and spectacular height wasn't so wonderful; she lost her menstrual cycle. Some may think that that's nothing to be pouted over, but Leah wanted to have children in the near future…with Sam. And shit, there goes her heart all over again. Crumbling piece by piece every minute.

Lastly, and most tragically of all, her soul died. Half of it was due to the whole Sam debacle, but the other half was the realization that she was no longer human anymore. Quickly following her father's death, she and her brother phased into wolves for the very first time. It was painful; it felt as though her skin was being ripped off. It hurt like a bitch. She knew that without Sam she was nothing. No one could ever love her again. She became broken, depressed, and forlorn.

This is a story of finding your own destiny in love.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One—Blank Space

When Leah awoke, there was no morning sunshine to greet her at the window. Instead, the sky was a horrible gray hue. The clouds overhead billowed and the wind hissed through the redwoods. She sat at the end of her bed and watched intently as the leaves swayed rhythmically with the tune of the wind. _Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh_. Seeing this, she came to the conclusion that a storm was in the foreseeable future. Within the next two hours or so, Forks would be swamped with a heavy downpour and possible flooding.

Arising from her bed, Leah walked over to the opened window and stuck a hand outside. A few minutes passed until she felt the first of many droplets on her palm. The wind blew harder, which made her shoulder length hair blow along with it. She smiled as droplets of rain feel on her face; it felt both refreshing and wretched.

Her prediction was wrong. The rain came sooner than expected and standing in front of her window; Leah allowed the cool water to drip on her pajamas. Wind gusting and trees swinging, the storm grew. Lightning flashed, and then was the thunder. She jumped, clearly shocked by the crash, but she never faltered. Her arms were outstretched and her chin was jutted out. Storms: although scary, it made the lonely ones of all feel free.

* * *

><p>The sodded leaves crackled beneath her sneaker-clad feet as she made her way to the Cullen Residence via a nearby forest trail. She decided to walk from her home in La Push to the home of the leeches in Forks. Her body was too enervated to change into her wolf form. She continued to walk in an almost zombie-like state. The inevitable was imminent—Sam and Emily's wedding.<p>

Being declared matron of honor to your cousin's wedding to your ex was upsetting, among other things. Leah was not ready to stand next to Emily while a reverend officiated over her and Sam's blissful union. Her stomach fell and she struggled to breathe. Using a tree for support, she took deep breaths in order to regulate her hammering heart.

"Leah?" called a familiar angelic voice. Alice. "Are you having a panic attack?"

Leah faced the female vampire. "No." She shook her head, giving Alice a small smile. "I'm fine, just tired."

Though she wasn't gifted with her mate's power, Alice knew that Leah was clearly low-spirited. "Are you sure? You look like you are about to vomit."

"Alice, trust me, I am fine," assured Leah as she walked past the pixie.

"Really?" questioned Alice from behind her. "It sure doesn't look like it. Have you eaten yet? Perhaps you are hungry."

Alice's words soon became inaudible and little black dots clouded Leah's vision. And then came total darkness and a shrill scream from Alice.

* * *

><p>Voices surrounded her, interrupting the most peaceful sleep she had in two weeks.<p>

"Is she alright?" said a semi-deep voice. Seth?

Another person sighed. "In a way, yes. But, her body is very languid. Her vitals are low and she is dehydrated." She knew that voice; it was Carlisle, or Doctor Fang as she sometimes calls him.

"Can't you give her something?" a deep voice asked Carlisle. That was Jacob, without a doubt.

"No, I can't. I'm sorry, Jacob," replied Carlisle sadly.

* * *

><p>Jacob was aghast. "What do you mean you can't give her anything? She's dehydrated, right?" Carlisle nodded. "Okay, so give her an IV drip or something. Why is she like this anyways, can't she wake up?"<p>

"I did, but what she has is incurable, Jake, at least on my terms that is. And I don't know why she won't awaken. We just have to let her rest, that's all. A good rest will surely make Leah well," suggested Carlisle. Was he serious? Jacob never heard the Doc to ever sound so defeated. It made him worry for his pack sister. Leah wasn't going to die, was she?

"I highly doubt that idea, Jake. She's strong," Edward reassured. Get out of my head! Edward laughed. "That won't be fun. I think that your thoughts are quite amusing, Jacob."

"Wait," interrupted Seth. "What do you mean that whatever she has is incurable? How is that possible? Does she have a tumor? What's really wrong with my sister, Carlisle?"

Jake exhaled a breath as he looked at the poor kid. Tears were running down his cheeks. The puppy was obviously devastated over his sister's state.

"Seth, my apologies for not explaining. Leah seems to have…uh…a broken heart," Carlisle said.

"A broken heart?" said Jake and Seth in unison. This caused the rest of the Cullen family to enter the room.

"Darling, are you sure she has a broken heart?" said Esme, unsure.

"Yes, I am," replied the Doc.

"What? How? Sam broke up with her a long time ago," stated Rosalie, a.k.a Barbie. Everyone stared at her. "What? Don't look at me like that; I'm just being honest. Damn."

"Rose, Leah is suffering, try to be more considerate," voiced Esme.

Emmett nodded. "I agree. Seth and Jake are worried, Rosie. Think of how you'll feel if I was sick."

Barbie rolled her eyes. "You can't get sick. You're supposed to have my back, what husband you are!" She stumped out of the room. God, she was a bitch. Emmett looked unfazed by his wife's reaction. He continued to look at Leah's almost lifeless body. Jake redirected his gaze to the machines hooked up to Leah. It beeped in time with her slow heartbeats. She looked shrunken. Dark circles were under her eyes and her skin was a dull, whitish tone. Jesus, she looked horrible.

Someone nudged him. He turned towards the person—Edward.

"What, man?"

Edward shook his head. "That wasn't polite, Jake."

Get the fuck out of my head!

The bastard had the nerve to smile.

Fucker.

* * *

><p>Leah was in an abyss. Darkness engulfed her and she couldn't escape. She tried to open her eyes, but it was to no avail. She was stuck here, and she didn't know how long that would be.<p>

Almost immediately, she found herself scouring the halls of a school. Lockers were lined up to her left. Familiar lockers. What the hell?

"Hello? Can anyone hear me? Is anyone here?" she called out. A cold wind blew, which caused her to shiver. Whoa, shiver? She's one hundred and eight degrees for Christ sakes; she doesn't get cold!

A scene soon appeared in front of her. A girl about 5'5 with long, black hair stood at a locker. Leah watched as she placed her books in her locker.

"Hey, you! Why am I here?" Leah asked the girl. Suddenly, the girl turned around and Leah gasped. It was her! It was her sixteen-year-old self. What kind of sick joke was this?

"Leah!" yelled a boy. Teen Leah smiled whereas Adult Leah frowned. Samuel Uley. He ran past her and enveloped Teen Leah in a hug. The two then began to kiss and Adult Leah almost gagged.

"I missed you," said Teen Leah as she caressed Sam's arm.

"Ditto," Sam said. "Hey, are we hanging out tonight. Romance Ridge?"

God, she remembered their times at Romance Ridge. It made her heart hurt. They shared a lot on that cliff: shy kisses, sensual touches, and hot sex. Those thoughts alone made Leah want to pass out. She's sick of being reminded of the past she once had with a person that she was supposed to spend her life with.

Sam's words made Teen Leah blush. "Okay, I have to sneak out though. Daddy wants me to study for the SATs."

"You are such a Daddy's Girl. You don't have to study, baby, you're going to ace them anyways," stated Sam.

Teen Leah shrugged. "I don't think so, Sammy. I'm stressing over it like crazy. What if my scores aren't high enough? What if I don't get accepted to a good college? I want to make my family proud, Sam."

Sam placed his hands on Teen Leah's shoulders. "And you will, babe. You need to relax, and I know just the thing." Sam waggled his eyebrows. Pervert!

"You mean…."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean. I think that you're ready. You're ready, right? I bought some things for us this morning. So…. are we going to hang out or not?"

Before she could answer, Sam's friend and co-captain of the football team, Joshua Nez, yelled his name. Sam turned to his friend and put up a finger, signaling that he'll be there in a minute. He returned his gaze back on her.

"Okay…" Teen Leah finally said.

Sam smiled. "Awesome. I'll pick you up at eleven. Love you, baby."

"Love you too, Sammy."

They kissed one last time and went their separate ways. Leah followed her younger, lovesick self to her next class with a scowl etched on her face. She couldn't believe how stupid she was back then. Sam disappeared the day after she gave him her virginity. And then…well, you already know what happens next.

Leah glared at her younger self as she took her seat in her Pre-Calculus class with a smile of pure adoration on her sweet face. In her peripheral vision, she spotted a red backpack in the hall.

A red backpack?

Quickly exiting the classroom, Leah followed the person with the red backpack. He was about her height and lanky. He came to an abrupt halt a few feet from where Sam and his football buddies were hanging out. Joshua nudged Sam and pointed to the boy.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here boys, Freaky Ford. What's up, man?" joked Sam.

Holy shit, Sam was Ford's bully! Her ex-boyfriend bullied her study partner, Ford Yardley!

"Guys, let's not have another incident. I have to get to the library," begged Ford.

Sam chuckled. "The poor nerd has to go study in the library. Boo-hoo."

Leah moved until she was in the middle of Ford and Sam.

Ford readjusted his glasses, making Leah smile. She always told him that he looked adorable when he did that. His bright, hazel eyes shown extreme fear.

"Are you scared, Indigo Child?" threatened Joshua.

Leah winced at the derogatory word. She despised that word. Indigo Child was a slur Native Americans sometimes gave to biracial children like Ford. He was a mixture of Quileute and Caucasian, and that caused a lot a bullying by "pure-bred" Native Americans. Leah didn't care that Ford was half-White; he was a good friend, and that was all that mattered.

"Look, he's about to piss himself. Let's just put him out of his misery, Sam. I have to get some lunch," exclaimed Joshua.

"Sure, man," agreed Sam. He sauntered over to Ford, who was shaking like a twig.

"Ford!" yelled Leah. She watched, in horror, as Sam pushed Ford to the ground. Something was pulling her back. At first she tried to shake it off, but she soon discovered that it wouldn't end the pulling. Sam and his buddies took turns hitting Ford. He was helpless. No one was there for him. Why hadn't he told her about this?

* * *

><p>"Leah, wake up, sweetie. Leah, please wake up." Mom? Is it really you? Leah's eyes slowly opened and her mother smiled at her. "Welcome back, baby."<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two—Hanging On

For the eighth repetitive time, _The Wheels On The Bus_ played loudly on his Rover's speakers. He glanced up at the overhead mirror and smiled as he watched his daughter sang along to the song. She was so beautiful, just like her mother.

"Clover, what color is a school bus?" he asked.

It was silent for a while. "Blue!"

He chuckled at her pronunciation. It sounded more like 'Bwue', rather than 'Blue'. But, all in all, it was adorable. Now all he had to do was to teach her that school buses are actually a yellow-orange color. "That's my girl!"

She gave him a toothy smile and continued to sing. And for the hell of it, he hummed the song as he drove passed the Welcome to Forks sign.

* * *

><p>It hasn't changed one bit. He thought that it would at least have new stores, but he was mistaken. He pulled into the parking lot of Russo's Grocery and got out of his Rover. Unbuckling his daughter, he picked her up and placed her on his left hip. Clover oohed at the mountains.<p>

"Mountain, say Mountain. Mountain," urged Ford.

"No," was her reply.

"I give you a cookie if you say it. Mountain. Please Clove, do it for Daddy," he bribed.

She looked at him. "Cookie."

Chuckling, he took out a pack of Teddy Grahams from his front pocket and gave it to her. "A promise is a promise, Clove."

She huffed out a breath. God, his daughter was a hoot. "Mountain."

"Atta girl," he proclaimed and kissed her cherubic cheek.

Giggling, Clover tried to make him stop kissing her face. "No."

"She's adorable," said a feminine voice.

Instantly, Ford stopped kissing his daughter's face and stared at the woman. She looked like she was in her late forties. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail and she had laugh lines around her lips. Plus, she looked oddly familiar. A light bulb went off in his head. "Sue? Sue Clearwater?"

She arched an eyebrow. "How do you know my name?"

He stifled a laugh. "It's me, Ford Yardley. Do you remember? I'm Lena Tso's son; you've went to school with her."

Sue remembered at that moment. "Oh, yes, Ford. Oh, sweetie, I am so sorry. I've forgotten. You went to school with Leah, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I did."

"How are you? I can't believe you have a daughter. What's her name?"

"Clover Rose."

"Clover?" said Sue. "That's a unique name."

Ford smiled. "Yeah, she's a lucky baby."

"How old is she?"

He wiped Clover's cheek. "She's two."

"Terrible Two's is something, trust me, I've been through it twice," joked Sue.

"I know, she's something alright," he chuckled.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Ford," Sue said.

"You too, Sue." She was halfway down the street before he called her. "Sue!"

She turned. "Yes?"

"Tell Leah I said hello."

Sue smiled. "Sure."

* * *

><p>Ford carried his sleeping daughter inside their new home. He unlocked the door and walked in, shutting the door closed with his foot. Clover shifted in her sleep and Ford gently rocked her.<p>

"It's okay, Clove. Daddy has you," he comforted her as he headed upstairs. He went inside his bedroom and carefully placed her on his bed. The movers arranged everything accordingly, and for that, he was glad. That was one less thing to do on his side. He unfolded Clover's princess blanket and placed it on top of her. She looked so peaceful, so at ease. He brushed a few strands of wavy brown hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, baby girl," he said.

* * *

><p>Leah rubbed her shoulder. She cringed when she touched a tender spot.<p>

"You should take it easy," suggested Embry.

"I'm fine," Leah growled.

She hated that her pack members babied her after her fainting spell. To her, it wasn't anything serious; she was tired, that's all. But, when she tried to explain it to them, it went over their heads. They were so stubborn. Goodness, she practically begged Jake to let her go on patrol with Embry. Funny thing is, she usually tried to get out of patrol, but her inner wolf wanted her to phase for an unknown reason.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Leah," Embry waved.

She returned the wave. "See you, Em."

* * *

><p>Leah walked inside her house and plopped on the couch.<p>

"Hi, honey," greeted her mother.

"Hey, Mom, " Leah grumbled, closing her eyes.

"Are you feeling alright? Carlisle said that you should take it easy for a bit. You know, to recuperate."

"Mom, I recuperated enough. I was in a coma-like state for eighteen hours. I'm fine."

Her mother sighed. "On brighter news, I saw Ford today."

Her eyes opened rapidly. "Ford, as in Ford Yardley?"

"Yes, I saw him in Forks today. Looks like he moved back for good. He was with his daughter."

Another shock. "Daughter?"

"Yes, he has a daughter; her name is Clover. She's cute as a button."

"A wife too?"

"No, I haven't seen any wife or girlfriend, just Ford and baby Clover," her mother explained.

Ford Yardley was back in Forks? Why? Was it because of her dream? What did it mean?

Leah quickly put those thoughts aside. "How nice."

"That's all you have to say Leah? You and Ford were best friends in high school. You two were study partners. Your father and I liked him very much; your father liked him more than Sam."

Jesus, was this some twisted revelation day? "Why haven't you told me that?"

Her mother sat down next to her on the couch. "Well, for starters, Ford and his family moved away," she began. "And then, Sam broke up with you. We thought that it'd be best if he didn't tell you how he favored Ford more than Sam."

"But that doesn't make any sense," argued Leah. "Dad was in the counsel; he knew that Sam will someday be a vital part of the tribe. He had to like him, right?"

"Yes and no." Sue paused. "Harry believed that just because Sam was going to be in the new generation of counsel members, it didn't mean that he was perfect for someone special, like you."

"So, are you telling me that he knew that Sam was going to break up with me?" Her face was red now. How could her father not warn her about Sam? If he had, it would have save her the sorrow and pain she had in her heart.

"Maybe. Your father never told me, but I think that he did in a way. I don't know how or why. I guess that your father sensed something in Ford. Something powerful."

Leah couldn't believe it. "But Ford was kind and sweet. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Leah, power comes in all shapes and sizes. Sometimes, one cannot see the power in someone else unless fate allows it. Sure, Ford was a nice boy with a big heart, but deep inside his body was strength and great influence. Many were just too blind or ignorant to see it." Her mother patted her knee and then walked over to the front door. "I have to go get some tomatoes for dinner, do you want anything?"

A sign perhaps? A clear mind? Leah decided to not ask her mother that, so she said, "Nothing."

Sue nodded and exited the house, closing the door behind her. Leah found it very difficult to ignore her instincts. Something was coming; she could feel it in her soul. And she prayed that she would be ready for whatever was to come.

* * *

><p>Ford couldn't sleep. Even as he listened to his daughter's labored breathing, he couldn't fall into a nice slumber. It was raining. That was one of the things Ford didn't miss when he left Forks all those years ago. When his family left Forks for Leavenworth, he was sort of glad. He would start fresh and make new friends. He wouldn't be bullied by stupid, egotistical jocks anymore. Leah, his best friend and crush, would miss him, he guessed. But he had to get over it. They shared an unrequited love. He, a gangly nerd, loved her to a point of no return whereas she, a beautiful seraph, was too blinded by that bastard to see it. Samuel Uley brainwashed her with ideas of true love and lust. He used his wicked charm and good looks to play poor, naïve Leah like a fiddle. Seeing her like that, all confused and stupidly lovesick, made him want her even more because if she could love a womanizer so dearly, just imagine how much she would love someone who worshipped the ground she walked upon. Nevertheless, they both had to grow up. She would be with Sam, and he would be left in the dark.<p>

When he came to that harsh realization, he believed that it would be best to disregard his emotions for Leah Clearwater. He worked hard in high school and was rewarded with the opportunity to attend Stanford University. And at Stanford, he succeeded in his studies and acquired a PhD in History as well as two Master degrees in Native American studies and Education. His life continued to be blessed with the arrival of his baby girl. Tragically, he had to lose her mother in the process.

Ford placed an arm around Clover's little body as he tried to think about why he was here in the first place. He knew, for a fact, that Sam was still here in Forks, but he still came. He brought a house and applied for a job knowing that his high school tormentor was still here with the woman he once loved.

Something pulled him back here. He didn't know why, but he suspected it. It was something spiritual, fate perhaps, and it beckoned him to come back to Forks, to buy a house, to apply for a teaching position at La Push Tribal High School. The Spirit Gods wanted him to be in close proximity to Leah. Why? Well, my friend, that was the question.

A pierced cry forced Ford out of his manic thoughts. He shifted his gaze from the heavy shower of rain outside to his daughter. Clover had tears running down her cheeks.

"Daddy," she said in a terrified voice.

"Hey, it's okay. You're safe with me, Clove. Always," he told her as he rubbed her back. Clover, still quite frightened, clutched his T-shirt and cuddled her face in his chest. "Aw, Clover, Daddy won't let nothing hurt you."

He stroked her thick mass of curly brown hair until she fell back to sleep. And then, surprisingly, he found himself asleep as well.

* * *

><p>History fascinated Seth. It all began when he was a child; his father would tell him stories about their tribe. He told him stories of how they build the greatest canoes ever known in Native American history. He told him about the treaties they had with the nearby Hoh and Makah tribes and how they traded with them. Beans, moccasins, fish, and little trinkets were all traded between the three tribes. His fascination grew when he met the Cullen's friends. They told him more history than textbooks could even produce. Garrett told him the real story of the Revolutionary War and Jasper told him about the Civil War.<p>

Like always, Seth was the first in class. He smiled when he looked around. The bare walls from once before was now covered with cool posters of presidents, soldiers from almost all war eras, the Constitution, the Declaration of Independence, Taha Aki, Sacagawea, and the Triangular Trade. And as a history buff, Seth instantly fell in love.

"Damn, does class starts now?" a voice asked. Seth turned around and stared at the man who said it. He was tall, a few inches taller than his 6'1 stature, with broad shoulders. Honestly, he kind of looked like Jake, but instead of brown eyes, his were hazel. His hair wasn't cropped like Jake's; it was shaggier and curlier. It hung on his forehead in a cool coiffed way.

"No," said Seth, shaking his head. The man nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. "I always come to class a little bit earlier than the others."

"Oh, sure, you're always welcomed here. What's your name?"

"Seth. Seth Clearwater," he said, putting out his hand.

The man quickly shook it. "Clearwater? You have a sister?"

Seth quirked a brow. "Yeah, her name is—"

"Leah?" interrupted the man. Seth nodded. "Well, of course her name is Leah. Unbelievable." He chuckled uncomfortably.

"What's wrong? I mean; Leah is a somewhat common girl's name."

"No, it's not that, Seth. I used to go to school with Leah. It's weird. First, I was assigned the same, exact classroom she and I shared, as though there aren't many other empty rooms available. And now, I have her baby brother in my AP Government class. Do you see my point here?"

Seth folded his arms. "Sure…I guess."

The man placed his cup of coffee on his desk, and then sat down. "Freaky is more like it. Extremely freaky." He paused to give Seth a smile. "Anyways, I'm Mr. Yardley. I can easily tell that you'd be an asset to have in this class."

"Thanks."

The bell rung, indicating to the students that class was about to start. Soon, the hallways became loud from the students. At that moment, Mr. Yardley got up from his desk and stood at his door to introduce himself to his class. There were only about 12 students in total in the AP Government class, and Mr. Yardley was clearly happy to meet them all.

Seth took a seat next to a girl with braces. Her name was a mystery to him, but he was certain that he saw her before. Lila? Or was it Lauren?

He looked at her, and her cheeks turned red. Did he just catch her staring at him? "You're Lauren, right?"

"No. Leilira," she smiled shyly, exposing her purple braces.

"Nice name. I'm Seth."

She batted her eyelashes. "I know who you are, and thanks."

Oh, okay. She knew who he was. Suddenly, he thought of Kim and Jared's relationship. He could tell that Leilira obviously had a crush on him, which made him confused. She liked him? Was she blind or something? Usually, girls would crush on Jake or Paul, not him.

Seth smiled at her and then turned his attention to Mr. Yardley, but he became distracted by the erratic beats of Leilira's heart. Was that from him smiling at her? This was the last time Seth was going to be nice to person. He practically gave her a panic attack. Jesus, breathe girl.

* * *

><p>Ford smiled at his students. He gulped heavily at the words <em>his students<em>. Talk about a heavy weight on your shoulders. He clasped his hands together. "Good morning, how is everyone?"

Replies of murmured "okay", "fine", and "meh" answered his question.

Tough crowd. "So, my name is Mr. Yardley, and I'm your AP Government teacher for the year, as you already know. Now, this year will be incredible. There will be trips, fun projects, and amazing papers to do. But since this is the first day, I think that we should get to know each other. Don't be fooled by the color of my eyes; I was born and raised right here in La Push. I went to this school in the early 2000s before I moved to Leavenworth. I went to college; Stanford University, and majored in History with a minor in Education and Native American Studies. I am fluent in three languages: French, Spanish, and Quileute. I have two Master's degrees and a PhD. And most wonderful of all, I have a daughter, her name is Clover." He pointed to a picture of baby Clover on his desk. Some girls in the class awed. "Yes, she's precious, isn't she? I love her to pieces. Any questions?"

A hand was raised. "Yes, young lady?"

She smiled. "You said that you were born here, so that means that your one of us, right?"

Ford laughed. "As in Native American?" The girl nodded. "Yes, I am, but only half. I'm also White. There's a very bad slur that reference to me, but this is a derogatory-free classroom and I would appreciate it if we refrain from using that word."

"You mean the I-word?" a boy with glasses asked.

"That word exactly."

"But we don't use that word anymore," affirmed a girl with auburn hair. "We're all mutts, especially myself. My mother is Quileute and Makah, and my father is Black and Hawaiian."

Okay, then. That was easier than he planned it would be. "Great. That's awesome that we each have something that makes us unique. How about we introduce ourselves and reveal a hobby to the class?" The class nodded. "Wonderful."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three—Sweet Nothing

The vivid spirits of Leah's dream surrounded her.

_"Leah",_ they whispered tauntingly.

"What do you want? What's going on?" she asked them, but they continued to fly around her in a circle. The Spirit Gods were mocking her, and she wanted to know why. Unexpectedly, they stopped and began to casually float in front of her. A meadow came into view. A little girl with pigtails ran through it, giggling as she did so. Soon, a man ran after her, a smile on his face.

"Leah, I'm going to get you!" said the man. The little girl giggles grew louder and she skipped happily.

"No, you won't, Daddy," she claimed.

Leah watched as the little girl and her father laugh as they ran through the meadow. She remembered this. She was six years old and her father took her to the meadow to collect some flowers for her mother. She had just given birth to Seth and Leah wanted to show her Mom that she loved her very much. But she and her Dad became sidetracked when she wanted to play Wolf Chase, a game in which her Dad pretended to be a wolf hunting for its prey. It was innocent, childish fun back then, but now it wasn't so funny. Her Dad died because she turned into a wolf; she killed him.

A few tears escaped her eyes as she watched her father catch her. He spun her around and her younger self's face brightened.

"Leah, Leah, my darling little Leah. The star of my galaxy, the sun to my planet. The angel of my life, the one the Gods had granted. Precious Leah, Princess Leah, my daughter Leah," her father sang. It was his song for her, The Lovely Leah song. She hummed along with him and became overthrown with emotion. Her tears ran down her cheeks in heavy flows.

Leah sniffed. "Oh, Daddy, I'm so sorry."

"You don't need to be, Lee-Lee," a voice said. It startled her, making her face where the voice was coming from. Her father stood by her side, a smile on his wrinkled face. "You're so beautiful."

Leah sighed as her father touched her cheek. "No I'm not."

His chuckle was gravelly. "Yes, you are. You're too beautiful to cry like this. Death comes to all of us one day; mine just happened a little earlier. You are not to blame, child. You phased because it is in your blood; you had no control."

"I should've done something, Daddy."

"And what would that be? You are in no fault. I love you, Leah." That put her in hysterics. Her father enveloped her in a warm embrace. "Shush, child. You do not have to shed tears."

"I miss you, Daddy, so much."

"I know," replied Harry, "but, it's okay." He separated them and placed both hands on each side of her face as he stared into her eyes. "Listen to me, Leah."

"Okay…"

"You have to be happy. Your heart cannot be broken. You are stronger than that. Sam was never your other half even though you wanted him to be. The Spirit Gods knew that he would be with someone else other than you. And now, it is your turn. True love is founded in intimations. They called me to assist you in your odyssey and I am quite grateful to be in your aid."

"Odyssey? True love? Daddy, what are you talking about?" said Leah, puzzlingly as her father placed his hands on her shoulders.

Harry took a deep breath. "You have acquired the gift of visions, Leah. The Gods have bestowed you the opportunity to see what others can't. You are a welcomed surprise. They wasn't expecting you to phase, but you proved them wrong, and now they feel as though you should discover your true love."

"Imprinting? I can imprint?" She couldn't believe it. After a year of thinking that she was a genetic dead end, her father just revealed that she was definitely wrong. She can love? And possibly have kids?

"No." Well, damn, that ruined all of her hopes. "They are taking your power to shape shift until your heart is filled with love and passion."

"I can't phase anymore?"

"Not until you find your happiness," explained her father. "They want you to see that you can love on your own terms. They believe that the idea of imprinting has blinded life's must greatest gift, love."

Leah didn't follow. "But I will phase again, right?"

Her father chuckled at her eagerness. "I thought that you hated being a wolf."

She shrugged. "I did, but then learned that I'm the fastest, so I dealt with it."

"You, my child, are very confusing," teased her father. Leah gave him an annoyed look. "To answer your question, yes, you will phase again. But it won't happen in the near future. You will have to be rewarded once more with the chance of turning into a wolf. You will experience all the stages of love. First will be attraction, and then lust, and finally, devotion. Like any other journey, you will be faced with obstacles, but that doesn't mean that you are alone. I will be there to guide you through all the hardship."

"What is the point of this?"

"I already said that to you, Lee."

"Tell me again, please."

Harry shook his head. "The Spirit Gods want you to have this gift. They found out that you feel neglected, and as their Wolf Daughter, they want to have the same opportunities as a human woman would have. They realized that you are the beginning of a new era of Wolf Daughters." He paused. "Leah, if you don't have children, the fate of creating stronger, sharper, and swifter shape shifters will only be an imagination."

"That doesn't make sense. Sam and Jacob will be the ones who created the better generation of wolves."

"Is that what you really think?" laughed Harry. "Men only determine the sex of the child, not the strength the child would possess. That honor is given to the women."

It somehow made sense. "So, I am the key for the future generation? I'm the alpha female. Of course, it's all coming to me now. It's basic biology." Leah smiled at her father.

"That's my girl." He looked up at the sky. "I have to go darling. They said that you are in need to wake now, but like I said before, I am here for you. You will go through extreme pain within an hour you awake. Go to Carlisle Cullen, he will surely know what to do. Also, look out for a striped bow tie. I have to go. I love you, Lee."

He moved his hands from her shoulders and began to descend to the sky above. Leah didn't want him to leave yet; she still needed him. "What do you mean I will go through extreme pain? And why should I look out for a striped bow tie? What the hell, Dad?"

"Do as I say, Leah," was his only reply before he magically disappeared. Promptly following was the meadow, and just like in her first vision, Leah found herself in an abyss. "Dad? No. Dad, come back, please."

He didn't come back; instead Leah awoke. Clutching her heart, Leah cried in her bed. It was all too much. She couldn't take it. She sobbed for a good thirty minutes before a sharp pain struck her lower back. She gasped, clearly surprised by the excruciating ache that astonishingly hit her like a bullet. Leah struggled to breathe. Staring down at her arms, she discovered that her wolf's fur was integrated with her skin. She felt as though she was on fire. She slowly got up from her bed and made her way down the steps. The sharp pain hit her again, making her bend over, her hand on her stomach.

"Help," she squeaked. No one answered. Seth must be on patrol and it was a good chance that her Mom was over at Charlie's. Leah was alone.

_"Go see Carlisle,_" a voice inside her head suggested. It had to be her Dad.

* * *

><p>Carlisle wrapped his arms around Esme as they sat on the upstairs balcony. She was perched on his lap, and together they watched the stars. He put his face in her hair and breathed in, which was highly unnecessary. He would sometimes perform the most basic human abilities, such as breathing. It made feel alive. He wasn't fully able to enjoy all the treasures a human life had to offer, and he wanted to make up on lost time.<p>

"You smell divine, my love," he praised as he kissed his wife's neck. Esme giggled when he began to nibble. "You taste incredible as well."

"Carlisle cut it out. The children will hear us," she pointed out.

He groaned. "Like we don't hear them when they are in the midst of lovemaking."

"They are kids; they do that."

"As though we are not young also. I want to make love to wife, is that too much to ask?"

Esme turned around and frowned. "No, of course not. It's just that I don't want the children to hear me—"

"Scream? Want me to place a gag in your mouth?"

"Crudely put, but yes. And there will be no need for a gag because we won't do anything. Not tonight at least."

Carlisle ran a frustrated hand through his blond hair. "I disagree. This is our home and we should be able to do whatever we want. I'm sick of going to hotels. The children know that we have a healthy sexual relationship. They are not traumatized. I am the one that should be traumatized; God only knows how awful it is to hear Rosalie and Emmett protest their love for one another."

"I know. It's just weird to have sex when your children are in the house."

"Listen, how about we kick them out and have a whole day to pleasure each other? They can visit the Denali coven for a weekend."

Esme wasn't so sure. "We can't kick them out without warning. We have to plan it first."

"Oh for the love of Christ! I'm tired of planning. I work hard at the hospital and sometimes during the week, I want to relax and fuck my wife. Why is that so goddamn hard?"

"Language, Carlisle," seethed his beloved wife. "I don't know what's happening to you lately. Your always cranky."

"Probably because I can't frequently have a nice shagging with my gorgeous wife," he muttered.

His wife giggled at his English jargon for intercourse. "Oh, honey. I sympathize with you. I know that you provide us with some much, and for that, I am grateful, but I'm uncomfortable with the idea of consummating our bond in the home we share with our children. What if Renesmee spends a night here and hears us? Do you what to explain to your only granddaughter what the sounds were? I definitely don't."

"She won't hear us, my love. I already told you about the gag that would be placed in your mouth during the whole deed. Everything would be fine," assured Carlisle.

Esme exhaled a breath. "Okay, I guess. I've missed your touch anyways."

Carlisle wanted to cheer, but there will be a time for that later. He guided Esme inside and towards the bed. Lightly pushing her, Esme took the hint and reclined on her back. She looked so beautiful laying there for him. Her chocolate hair framed around her and Carlisle licked his lips. "I love you."

She smiled widely. "Show me how much," she replied seductively.

Carlisle smirked wickedly and attacked her awaiting neck. She moaned and urged him on. He helped her out of her shirt and bra, and then placed butterfly kisses on her aching breasts.

"Carlisle…." moaned Esme as he nibbled on her flesh.

He hurriedly unbuckled his pants and Esme took off her skirt and panties. Carlisle salivated as he stared down at his wife's naked glory. She was a magnificent ivory color and it made Carlisle think of wild things to do to her body. "Mmmhmm."

"Come to me, lover," she beckoned him enticingly, spreading her legs.

Carlisle was about to sink in her core when Edward shouted his name. They had to be kidding. Edward knew what they were about to do and he had the audacity to disturb them? Oh, he was going to die, painfully. "Not now, Edward," Carlisle said back. It was quiet for a few beats and he took that as notion of understanding on Edward's behalf. He stared at his wife in an erotic manner. Where were we, my sweet?"

Snickering, Esme said, "Well, you were about to give me the best orgasm I will ever have."

Carlisle nodded. "That seems about right." He angled himself near her entrance and proceeded to inch slowly when they were interrupted yet again. This time though, it was from Bella.

"Carlisle, come quick! Leah's hurt!" she yelled.

"Jesus," he mumbled in Esme's neck. He fixed his pants and said, "I'll be down there shortly."

Esme sat up. "Oh, Carlisle, I hope she's okay."

"I swear if she has another stomachache, I'm going to murder the dog."

"Carlisle," Esme gasped. "You love Leah."

"Not when she's interrupting valuable time with my wife, I don't." He sighed. "I'll be right back, don't move."

"Or what?" she countered.

"I'll spank you," he threatened.

Esme's eyes clouded in anticipated lust. "I can't wait."

* * *

><p>"AHHH!" Leah screamed at the top of her lungs. She writhed harshly on the couch. Jasper and Emmett tried to pin her, but they were failing miserably. A calm feeling overwhelmed Leah's body; it was Jasper's doing. But it couldn't lessen the agony she was going through. "MAKE IT STOP!"<p>

"Carlisle is here, Leah. He'll take care of you," said Edward. And true to his word, Carlisle came into view. He looked rumpled and slightly pissed off, but his face became serious as soon as he learned the amount of pain she was going through.

"Leah, can you hear me?" he asked her. She nodded. "Good, I'm going to do a quick examination on you—"

His abrupt pause worried Leah. "What's wrong, Carlisle?"

"Holy shit," pronounced Emmett.

"Carlisle, what's happening to her? Why can't I smell her scent?" questioned Alice.

"I don't know," whispered Carlisle.

The pain increased and Leah shouted out a stream of profanities. Her bones were breaking and she suddenly felt cold. It was happening, just like her Dad said it would. She was turning back to a human.

She saw Edward's eyes widened. "Carlisle, she's turning back to a mortal."

"What? Is that possible?" said Emmett unbelievably.

"I guess it is, Emmett. Why is she turning back, Edward?" Carlisle said.

"Because the Spirit Gods commanded it," was Edward's reply.

* * *

><p>The mirror revealed a beautiful woman. Long raven hair hung to her breasts and her skin was a clear, caramel tone. Her body had womanly curves that would make men fight over for it.<p>

Leah gently touched her face. Her eyes were wide as saucers and her long eyelashes batted alluringly on her lightly rounded cheeks. When her father told her that she would be changed back to a human, she never thought that she would become so attractive. She would have to fight men off of her with a bat. Laughing, Leah smoothed the peplum dress Alice had given her with her hands. Then, she examined her nails. They weren't short and stubby anymore, her fingernails were styled in a French manicure.

"Leah?" Alice called. "Are you dressed?"

"Yeah. I'm in the bathroom," Leah replied. She put a hand to her mouth. Even her voice was appealing. God, she was a fucking man-eater!

Alice walked in the bathroom and wolf-whistled. "Well, damn, you are going to knock your true love out!"

Leah scoffed. "Yeah…sure."

"I'm serious, Leah, but don't take my word for it." She turned her head. "JAZZ! Come here!"

In a flash, Jasper arrived. "Baby, you don't have to yell, I can hear the faintest of sounds—"

Leah smiled at Jazz. His eyes bugged out of his head. "How's it going?"

"Oh…. Lord," he breathed with that charming Southern accent of his.

"Told you. My work here is done," Alice said with a wipe of her hands.

Leah laughed and gasped when she heard it. It sounded like bells.

"You sound like us," mused Jazz.

"I guess I do," said Leah. "And, I like it. I like it a lot."


End file.
